A Late Night Reverie
by scatterbrain
Summary: Hermione is known for being a perfectionist, she has the perfect grades, friends and overall the perfect life. What if something darker than that was hiding her mind? Who will be there when she makes that one BIG mistake...?
1. A Late Night Reverie

Title: A Late Night Reverie

Rating: M- Strong violence, language, and scenes of sexual nature.

Disclaimer: It makes me sad to write these damn disclaimers, It constantly reminds me how unworthy I am to be taking J.K. Rowling's work and playing with it. BUT ITS SO FUN! Of course I am not making any money off of this, so if you want to sue, it really wont get you more than my computer... Which is extremely cheap.

Warning: There is a character death in this story, and his death may seem a little out of character. But a lot of the things we make the poor Harry Potter kids do is out of character. If I get flames, I'll be sure to rip you apart seeing as you obviously had no common sense to read the warning.

A/N: This is sort of my take on Hermione, she's way to perfect not to have any problems. Its kinda fucked up, so if you're not into that kind of stuff, GO AWAY! DO NOT SEND ME MEAN REVIEWS OR I WILL BE ANNNNNGRY. I wasn't going to post on this site, because my other storys have been doing fairly crappy... but i decided, why the hell not?

Hermione-

_Darkness is the sort of thing that consumes a person, when I blow out my candle at night It's almost like a black satin sheet being slowly draped over my body. It comforts me, blocks me from light and truth. I miss the darkness..._

My hazel eyes scanned the back of my lids intently as thoughts raced like power hungry horses in my head. Reminiscing was something that I usually did before drifting into a silvery sleep.

My latest project was Ron, I had always had a knack for being a perfectionist, until just recently I was able to control it well. I can feel my grip on the world slowly slipping as if someone is just prying at my hands, finger by finger, inch by inch.

I was worried none the less about my so called boyfriend. The fact that he wasn't treating me as my ideal boyfriend would drove me to a state of violence. Something that I had also been good at controlling before, I still had enough of a grip on my world as to were I was not to hit anyone.

I saw his face on my eye lids, his freckles glowing like tiny stars stuck to a cream colored sky. I sighed. He had started drinking, not out of depression either. He had told me that he was only 17 and he wanted to live life before he was blown to smithereens by Voldemort. Beautifully worded.

A breeze whispered outside my window, its breath rustling the tiny hairs that lay loosely on face. My eyes opened to look around me once more. The night was dark, the merry moon was hiding behind the shadow of the sun unwilling to show it beautiful face on that cold dreary night.

There was a knock at my door, a gentle tapping as if there was hesitation behind the knuckles that were brushing the smooth oak. I turned my head, the pillow groaning underneath my shimmering brown locks. Closing my eyes once again I ignored the knocking that I thought to be hiding in my head.

The rapping came again, a little louder but just as hesitant. My gloss covered eyes rolled in their sockets before I flicked the sheets off my body. The night air greedily sucked at my skin as shivers ran from my toes the ends of my fingers.

My hand reached for the golden knob and turned it as the door squeaked irritably on its hinges as if being disturbed from a deep sleep. Through the dark hall I saw nothing but a burst of red, my eyes focused and I found Ron shivering under the heavy nights breeze with a paper bag clutched in his left hand.

"Well are you going to let me in? It's fucking freezing." He muttered before shoving me aside and shrugging off his coat. He placed the paper bag on the floor, the click of glass on hard wood floors greeting my ears, gliding as if in water.

His imperfections were beginning to annoy me again. I took a deep breath, sorting out my scattered thoughts and throwing them into piles labeled 'rational' and 'irrational'. I could hear the hinges of my bed squeaking as Ron threw himself to his usual spot on the mattress.

"Are you coming 'Moine?" he asked, patting the indented spot on the bed were my body had resided moments before.

I nodded my head, I wouldn't allow words to come out of my mouth. They would end up tasting as bitter as my thoughts.

I slipped into the bed, Ron pulled the sheets over my body and wrapped his long gangly arms around my waist. His touch stung, the dirt from his nights party was seeping into my skin. I wanted to wash myself, to get all the alcohol and drugs off of my body. I pinched my eyes shut as his breath beat at the unfortunate skin on my neck.

I wanted to slap him, to knock some sense into him. I held back my feelings of dire anger as I hugged my silk pillow labeled 'HG' for 'Head Girl' of course. I had always thought the labeled pillows was a little over the top.

I drifted to sleep, a cloud of alcoholic breath hovering over my body.

I awoke the next morning to find Ron's underwear on my floor and the buzzing of the shower embedding itself in my ears as a ray of light peeked through the tightly shut curtains. Heat rose my face, I should have been the one showering. He belonged with all the dirt and scum that he had transferred to my body.

I settled for my usual routine. I made my way down the little staircase that lead to the kitchen I shared with the head boy. Unfortunately the head boy was rummaging for something to eat. I closed my eyes praying for patience.

"Rough night Granger?" he asked, his blonde head straining to get a look at me from over his shoulder.

I had had enough.

"Shove it Malfoy" I spat as I made my way over to the pot of coffee he had brewed minutes before. I smiled, I had always enjoyed taking something that was rightfully someone else's. A sort of sick pleasure of mine.

"I'm sure you did last night. And what in the world do you think you're doing?" he asked trying to pry the pot of boiling liquid from the firm grip of my tiny fingers.

"I'm taking your coffee, what does it look like?" I said jerking the pot towards myself, the brown of the bitter smelling beverage threatening to spill onto my white cotton shirt. I knew it wouldn't be as easy as telling him my intentions. Malfoy had a reputation for getting what he wanted, then again so did I.

He pulled the pot towards himself, I jerked it back. I wasn't going to let the little prick win, his face was inches from mine as he struggled to gain ownership of the freshly heated coffee. His eyes always had a hint of arrogance emanating from the gray snow storm that constantly swirled around the night of his pupils. His square cut jaw flinched as his upper lip curled only slightly.

The tug of war was more then a simple argument over the owner of a pot a of steaming beverage it was a symbolism of strength. Malfoy hated me, I loathed him. I was going to play that to the best of my abilities.

Tiny drops of coffee rained on my exposed arms and legs as we struggled to gain dominance. This added to my frustration, not only did I have the stench of sex and drugs embedded in my pores from Ron but now had symbolism of Malfoy burning himself into my skin, brown rain making me filthy.

We usually stayed out of each others way, muttering insults on occasion to one another as we brushed passed in the kitchen or our own personal library. I could smell rage through the musk that he had patted onto his face after shaving. The anger itself smelt musky, sweat smelling sweat.

He was winning, the pot had been on his side for about 30 seconds now. I knew I couldn't stand to let myself loose to the arrogant princess. My left hand subconsciously flew to the bottom of the pot. The liquid left a light brown tint on his face and hair. His jaw flew open, from the pain of the extreme heat and the nerve of myself.

A relief flowed through my body. Though it was temporary it provided me with a sense of accomplishment that I had always gotten after finishing a particularly nasty homework assignment. Homework didn't provide me with the same pleasure anymore, I needed a little more. I needed to win, to fight and win.

I could tell by the look on the blonde headed ferrets face that he was thinking murderous thoughts about me. I wanted the jump inside his mind and find those laughable fantasy's. I raised my eyebrows and nodded hoping to get my message of 'Don't fuck with me' across.

He had let go of the pot, I held it in my hand without even realizing it was there. When I did I had to place it on the white granite counter top while resisting the strong urge to bash it over his perfectly shaped blonde head.

I left the stunned Malfoy behind to clean what was rightfully my mess, there he had taken something that was mine. I found Ron in my room his towel wrapped around his waist as his sopping wet hair dripped drops of water onto my bed. I clenched my fists'. I had just washed those sheets.

I managed to force a smile, hoping I could radiate the innocence as perfect as I had done before. I pulled it off.

"Are you going to shower now?" he asked throwing his cloths into the my dirty laundry hamper along with some of my bra's.

"I am." I replied reaching for the towels that were neatly folded at the top of my closet.

"Mind if I join?" he said his voice growing low and husky placing kisses on my neck.

I needed the rush, to feel the electricity that ran through my body when he ground against me. I had a talent of turning my obsessive cleanliness off when it came to sex, it was the next best thing aside from always winning. Even if it was with Ron.

I found myself against him, the heated water drumming at our bodies, soap suds slipped and slid on our skin as he rocked back and fourth. I could hear my back against the wall to the rhythm of his movement. I closed my eyes basking in the feeling I knew would soon arrive. My irrationality's disappeared as the feeling of pure joy over took my body for the few seconds Ron had worked almost an hour to achieve. My back arched and toes curled into balls of delight, I had become hard as a rock.

As soon as it left I was overtook by fear. I could feel the dirt growing thicker on my skin. The dirt was now inside me. Ron stepped out of the shower allowing me my moments peace. The peace wasn't as peaceful as I would have hoped.

I scrubbed myself frantically, scratching and itching at my coffee covered arms and legs. I had to get clean. The steam from the shower drew shapes in the air, circles and squares fit together from dust sized water.

Once I finished cleansing myself from the world around me I ventured back in my room. Ron had disappeared, it was a weekend he was probably in the pub already trying to bum a free drink.

I sat on my bed and stared a the floor tracing circles with my big toe. I felt something building up inside of me, my own slice of hell planted right into my body. It was only a matter of time before I would snap.

Draco-

I Scrubbed furiously at the floor as if I were scratching her stupid little Mud-blood face off. The nerve she had, to take something that I had made for myself and spill it all over the place. She was nothing but a joke, a teachers pet and I had to live with the filthy little creature.

I shuddered, the thought of her tugging at my gag reflexes sending disgusted impulses down my spine. She had smelt of vanilla and alcohol with a hint of sweat, no doubt she had been banging up a storm with Weasley that night. One disgusting thing leading to another. Weasley.

Even his name tasted of dirt and poverty, it left an ashy remembrance on my tongue. The thought of the two most vile people burned an image into my mind as if they were branding me with their insanity.

When I finished cleaning the coffee, I threw the stained rag into the sink with all the force I could muster, tiny droplets of the cooled liquid bounced back at me as if offended by my violence.

I stood staring at my starch white button up shirt, a huge brown stain littering the middle from the initial spill with tiny dots neatly shaped around the enormous brown shape. This was bullshit, I thought to myself before gritting my teeth as I made my way up to Granger's room.

When I reached the door I threw it open without hesitation, I heard the gold of the handle bang against the wall revealing a startled look Gryffindor. I smirked, she scanned me as she pulled her towel up to her color bone, as if wanted to see any of her distorted body parts.

"Malfoy! get bloody hell out I'm half naked!" she screeched her sopping wet hair forming around her face to make her look like an aggressive lap dog. My upper lip curled as I muffled a cringe.

"Don't remind me you filthy runt, look what you did to my shirt!" I spat pointing a long finger towards the muddy lake on my shirt.

"Well what do you want me to do about it?" she asked turning her head from as if I was some sort of rotting rodent, If I was a rodent then what the hell was she?

"I want you to clean it up, that's what I want you to do." I said becoming irritated with her facade. She wasn't stupid, that was one thing I was willing to give to her; so there was no need for her to play dumb.

"Oh yes just come over here and I'll rub it off." She sneered sarcastically as she stood from her bed and shook her long mangled hair before pulling it back into a dripping pony tail.

"You're going to clean it up, like it or not Granger." I stated crossing my arms across my chest. I was seething. And I knew she was going to push even further into my boiling pit of anger.

"Or what..?" she pressed gliding towards me causing my eyes to widen in disgust. There was something different about her, a glint of madness jutting about her aura. It still didn't change the fact that she was a slimy little Mud-Blood.

"Try me Granger, You don't know what I'm capable of." I said taking another step towards her, only out of willingness to do anything to scare her into cleaning the damn shirt. I could smell her breath, the stench of Ron lingering on her lips. They were meant for each other.

"Fine!" she said as if the words tasted similar to a lemon. She held out her hand waiting for the shirt her head staring off to a different direction. I smirked as I began unbuttoned the stained shirt. I knew how much she hated to lose, I knew the fact the I had forced her to do something would drive her up a wall. I lived for it. But how crazy it would make her I had yet to find out.


	2. What Have I done?

Hermione-

I scanned the book, drinking in the words as if they were liquid. They made my throat feel warm, there abstract scent making my heart flutter. I sat in the chair with my legs crossed guardingly as I heard Malfoy fumble around in the kitchen. Pots and Pans clinking together in a rhythmic way. I averted my eyes from the blinding white sheets, I watched him through the door way, he was but a mere silhouette fumbling in a heaven white light. His shoulders straight and his head held high despite his Incapability's.

Licking my finger with a raised eyebrow I flipped the paper revealing a new set of words to be laced together to form paint-less images. My eyes rocked back and fourth across the page, as a sail boat shuddering in the wind. I looked up again to find him standing in front of me. I jumped; Enough for him to know I had been startled. Bugger.

"There, There Granger, I only want nothing more than to strangle you." He said in a mock motherly tone. The dirt stained rag rubbing the pot he was holding in a derogatory way causing my nose to wrinkle in disgust.

"Very funny Malfoy," I began snatching the vile rag from his hands and placing my book on the arm rest of the green chair I had been sitting in. "What do you want?" I asked not bothering to make eye contact for I was heading to the Kitchen. I threw the rag in the trash can and flicked the knob for the faucet on.

"Oh, nothing in particular." He muttered glancing around the room as if it held some interest. I watched him through my slash like eyes, the soap disinfecting my hands as I rubbed them furiously.

"Well then you can kindly leave me alone." I stated, drying my hands on a fresh towel that I had pulled out from under the sink. I folded the decorative cloth neatly and placed it on the bar that separated the two sink compartments.

I noticed the cleanliness of the kitchen, It wasn't spotless but none the less, I wasn't the one who had cleaned it after we ate our dinner in silence. I quirked an eyebrow.

"Malfoy I'm shocked at you, I always thought you to much of a man's man to go off and clean like a house wife!" I said with my best sarcastic glee. He grimaced at the word 'cleaning'.

"I'm having friends over tonight, I didn't want the place to look like the usual disaster so I took matters into my own hands." He said from behind a smirk, it was almost as if the mischievous grin shielded him from ever thinking a kind thought.

I felt my body tense. My eyes began to water as I made fist with my hands. He had just offended me on three levels. I was okay with the usual insult, but to say I leave the place a disaster awoke some sort of beast in me. I lost all composure, though my face didn't crack.

Inside me a bomb had gone off, my thoughts were irrational seeking only to destroy. I walked back to my chair showing only an expression of gloom its gray nature projecting through my face when inside I felt murderous. I sat, picking up the book and flipping the page once more. I wasn't focused on the jet black ink that littered the white pages.

My head was throbbing, the knock on the door didn't help. I quickly reached up to grab my head as if it would break from another loud noise, as if it would shatter like glass cutting through the gloss covered wood on the floor.

I rocked back and fourth on the chair, my head in my hands as if holding the fragile crystal together. The murmur of my thoughts grew louder, demons whispering in my ear. I heard the door squeak and clenched my jaw trying desperately to avoid another thump to my head.

There were footsteps entering the room banging like thunder to each step they took.

"What the hell is wrong with her?" Asked Pansy pulling me out of my state of hell, I shook my head. My hair whipping my ivory skin as I did so. My vision was blurred.

At that point I had gone numb. I could hear nothing but my heart banging against my chest, as ceaseless waves crashing on a shore. And as the ocean drags more sand out to sea, with each thump I lost more rationality.

I jumped to my feet, they were carrying me. They, unlike my mind, seemed to know what was going on. They knew to get me out of there before I did something I would regret. I couldn't see, my feet saw for me. As they carried me out the door I felt my body press against someone else's, throwing them to the side carelessly.

My mind was in a state of shock, shock from the simple things that nettled me. From what Malfoy had said to me. I Began to run, my feet pounding at the marble floor to the rhythm of my heart. I wasn't thinking. Rage had blossomed inside of me, a black flower blooming in the pit of my stomach.

I found myself outside, a light breeze blew pulling lightly at my hair. The moon was shining, its face glowing happily as it sung a soundless tune to ad to the beat of the wind. The lake glittered, thousands of sapphire jewels spread across a black cloth. The gentle ripples hugged the shore, the pitter patter sounds floating through my ears and caressing my thoughts.

My hand reached for my shirt pulling it over my head and throwing it on the damp grass to the left of me. I then reached for the tiny silver button on my pants. Tugging lightly at it, my fingers found themselves at the zipper. I slipped my pants off.

I walked towards the water, my eyes still set on the moon. The cool water stuck to my skin, goose bumps formed on my usually smooth outer shell. I closed my eyes as I walked further into the mysterious crystalline lake. My body floated, as if the water was doing everything it could to support me. It was my counselor, It was taming the heat of rage inside of me as my eyes stayed shut, my breathing becoming deep and slow.

Once I had completely calmed I realized I was in a muddy lake surrounded by filth and dirt. I quickly swam to the shore, my frantic motions causing the brown particles swirl around me.

I reached the shore, were my body gave way under me. As I lay there in the grass, the light breeze massaging my half naked body there was a loud crack behind me. I sat up quickly grabbing my cloths and covering my exposed body. I saw nothing but the deserted Hogwarts grounds an eerie sheen of translucent fog laying on the ground as a dying ghost. A feeling washed over me, replacing my disgust with the feeling of eyes boring into my skin. I was being watched.

I darted towards the doors of my refuge, prying them open I ran for my common room. The sound of self-created wind whizzed in my ears as I approached the portrait in which my safe zone was hiding behind. The portrait of a grim looking professor eyed me with a glimmer of astonishment noting that I was half naked.

I found my common room littered with boxes of chocolate liquors and empty wine bottles. My heart feel as if the contents had become led. My eyes filled with tears threatening to spill over my lower lashes. My body stung with disappointment, tiny needles pricking at my skin making me aware of more and more, I could hear my teeth grinding together, rubbing fiercely at one another.

I closed my eyes and made my way over to the stairs my sense of memory guiding me through my blind fit. My feet collided with something and my eyes sprung open to find them gazing upon a snoring Pansy Parkinson. I muffled a screech of rage as a tiny tear broke free from the stream that had gathered around my lower lid. I wanted to strangle her, to take my shirt and wrap it around her double chin. I stood in front of her for a while, my breathing frantic as I fought back hysterics.

When I found the composure that was hiding somewhere inside of my weary frame I slowly made my way up to my room. Each stair creaked under me, an orchestra scratching at my senses. What I found in my room wasn't any better.

The oak door opened to reveal Ron sitting on my fresh linens with a bowl of tomato soup, licking and sucking at the spoon savagely. I felt my jaw lock. I couldn't help but think the almighty lord wanted me to suffer. That he wanted me to have the constant feeling of anxiety that clawed at the inside of my body when surrounded by someone I thought to be inferior to me.

His bloodshot eyes shot towards me when he heard the door creak open. I stood in the shadows trying best to label my thoughts, it always helped when I did. He squinted his eyes to try and get a better look at the mysterious figure standing in the archway that was me. He placed the soup bowl of the mattress and stood, the strands of his hair seemed to illuminate the room, they hurt my eyes and didn't help with the head ache I had been battling for the past hour or so.

I quickly stepped into the silvery light that the moon had created in my room, its neon essence making Ron look frozen.

"Get that off the mattress its going to spill," I said shuffling over to my bed picking up the teetering bowl placing it on the oak floors. Ron swayed dangerously on the balls of his feet as I brushed past him.

"And you need to stop drinking," I began poking him in the chest with my index finger watching as his eyes rolled wearily in his sockets. "A nasty habit that is." I spat throwing my clothing in the hamper and dressing in my usual night gown. Ron feel back onto the bed, his head bobbing dangerously from side to side as he fought hard with his vocal chords.

His mouth hung open, occasionally stirring as he tried to speak.

"You're j-just a stupid Mudblood." He burped pointing at me. My eyes became three times their normal size. I stood with a smile on my face when inside that same bomb had gone off as before. My body became weak with anger.

"What? What did you say?" I whispered venomously my voice cracking slightly under the tornado that was destroying every logical action I could take that drifted past my dying conscious.

"I said." Hiccuped Ron his heavy eyelids draping over his opaque blue eyes as I edged closer to him with my fists balled. "You.. are a stupid.. Mudblood" he finished slowly wiping away the spit that had gathered near the corner of his mouth.

I was feet from him, his filthy language had disgusted me to a point of no return.

"You think so?" I murmured grabbing my embroidered pillow. "Yeah," He nodded a drunken smile shaping his rapidly aging features. "Its a shame," I hissed before wiping the disgusting smirk off his face.

I pressed the pillow hard against his mouth as if trying to wipe it clean, trying to remove the filth and dirt that had gathered there because of his last statement. He struggled underneath my grip flailing his arms trying to find any part of my body that he could hit. I wasn't going to stop, something had overtaken me. People had always underestimated my strength when I was angry. I didn't even know what I was capable of.. But I was soon to find out.

I could hear his muffled shouts coming from under the blood red pillow its beautifully curved writing looping across the weapon as a ballerina. He tried to push it of his face with the little strength he had left from his night of partying. My eyes rained upon him as I pushed the silky pillow harder against his face. He wasn't going to get away with talking to me like that. He had to be punished, he had to be shown that he messed with the wrong person.

He had stopped moving for a good period of time but I kept the pillow over his face, his arms draped down the side of my bed laying lifelessly as the sound of my ragged breathing filled the room. My aggression floated out of my body as a demon running from truth.

I slowly lifted the stuffed cloth from my boyfriends face. With a quick intake of breath I clasped my hand over my mouth in horror. What had I done? I shook my head not willing to except what was lying in front of me. His eyes stared blankly ahead lacking the soul that had been shining in them moments before when he so bravely pointed his finger at me. Death whispered on his chapped lips as they lay slightly open with not even slightest hint of a rattling breath.

My body shook violently as I pressed my hands to his chest and rubbed trying desperately to rouse him.

"Ron!" I said grabbing his shoulders and wiggling them fiercely. His body felt as if it weighed twice as much as usual, his eyes continued to stare blankly ahead. "RON! WAKE UP!" I yelled ignorantly as I smacked him hard in the face, his lifeless body jerking to the left as a result.

"No," I said falling to my knees. I buried my face into his chest, a small stream flowing from my ever-changing eyes. His mustard colored shirt wrinkled under my grip, his heart beat silent. His soul hovering slightly above my head.

A knock on the door woke me to a state of near reality as I shuffled around my room looking for nothing particular. "You can't come in!" I yelled tears glimmering on my cheeks, my nose clogged with misery. I stood in front of Ron's body wringing my hands.

To my absolute horror the door creaked open. My body tensed immensely as I saw platinum hair and blue eyes reveal themselves from behind the brown of my wooden door. What had I done..?


End file.
